burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cronologia degli eventi più importanti per la musica
Questa è una breve cronologia degli eventi più importanti per la musica, ma anche una cronologia degli strumenti musicali, con particolare riguardo all'accompagnamento di danze femminili che prevedono lo spogliarello, come la danza dei sette veli, la danza del ventre e altre che sono i precursori del Burlesque. Preistoria Circa 2 milioni di anni fa, indipendentemente e in tutto il mondo varie specie di ominidi creano i primi strumenti musicali adoperando conchiglie marine, corna di animali uccisi, canne vuote, sassi e ogni praticamente ogni oggetto che potevano maneggiare, manipolare e battere creando sonorità ritmiche per costituire una sorta di proto-musica. Storia Antichità * Invenzione della Lira Medioevo, Rinascimento *XII secolo: Sviluppo della polifonia nella Scuola di Notre Dame a Parigi *1377: Fusione delle Ars novae francese e italiana *1501: Pubblicazione per la prima volta dell'Harmonice Musices Odhecaton da parte di Ottaviano Petrucci a Venezia * Invenzione del clavicembalo. XVII secolo *1607: A Carnevale viene rappresentata la prima opera di Claudio Monteverdi a Mantova, L'Orfeo XVIII secolo *1760: Comincia la stagione del classicisimo musicale *1763: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart inizia ad esibirsi in tutta Europa *1791: Mozart muore a 35 anni XIX secolo *1820 - 1880: Nascono nuove forme musicali *1827: Muore Ludwig Van Beethoven all'età di 57 anni *1830: Finisce la stagione del classicismo musicale *1842: Il 9 marzo va in scena per la prima volta Nabucco di Giuseppe Verdi *1892: L'aria Vesti la giubba dell'opera verista Pagliacci è il primo disco al mondo a vendere un milione di copie XX secolo Anni 1900 *1900?: Cambia la musica occidentale Anni dieci *1910: Viene rivoluzionato il mercato musicale Anni venti *1924: Le sensibilita' musicali bianca e nera si uniscono nella rapsodia. *1926-1928: Il jazz viene reso un fenomeno pop Anni trenta *1935: Viene istituito il premio Oscar per la migliore colonna sonora *1936: La rivista Billboard pubblica la sua prima classifica musicale negli Stati Uniti *1939: Frank Sinatra registra All or Nothing at All, la sua prima canzone Anni quaranta *1942: Viene istituito per la prima volta negli Stati Uniti il disco d'oro Anni cinquanta *1950?: Negli Stati Uniti si diffuse il rock n'roll *1950: Nasce il Festival di Sanremo *1953: Inizia la carriera di Elvis Presley *1959: Nascono i Grammy Award Anni sessanta *1960: ** Nasce il tormentone estivo ** Mina pubblica il suo primo album: Tintarella di luna ** Aretha Franklin firma il contratto con la Columbia Records, diventando presto una delle icone della musica gospel, soul e R&B *1962: Barbra Streisand debutta con The Barbra Streisand Album *1963: ** i Beatles pubblicano il loro primo album: Please Please Me *1964: ** Cher pubblica il suo primo singolo; nascono nuovi festival musicali, conclutosi negli anni 2000 ** I Rolling Stones pubblicano il loro primo album: The Rolling Stones *1967: Inizia la carriera dei Pink Floyd con la pubblicazione del loro album di debutto The Piper at the Gates of Dawn *1969: ** Vengono pubblicati Yellow Submarine e Abbey Road, undicesimo e dodicesimo album dei The Beatles ** I Led Zeppelin pubblicano il loro primo album: Led Zeppelin Anni settanta *1970: ** Muore Jimi Hendrix *1971: ** John Lennon scrive Imagine *1973: ** Gli ABBA debuttano nel mercato musicale con l'album Ring Ring ** I Queen pubblicano il loro primo album, chiamato Queen *1977: ** Nasce la disco music, insieme alla discoteca ** I Queen pubblicano il brano We Will Rock You *1979: ** Donna Summer interpreta Hot Stuff Anni ottanta *1980: Muore all'età di 40 anni John Lennon *1981: ** Viene lanciato MTV ** Muore Rino Gaetano all'età di 31 anni *1982: Viene pubblicato l'album più venduto di sempre: Thriller di Michael Jacksonhttp://www.bbc.co.uk/china/learningenglish/specials/1430_jackson_photo/page7.shtml *1983: Madonna pubblica il suo primo album *1984: ** Vengono istituiti gli MTV Video Music Awards ** Thriller e i suoi singoli vincono 8 Grammy Award su 12 nominationhttp://www.grammy.com/nominees/search?artist=michael+jackson&title=&year=All&genre=All **Cyndi Lauper pubblica Time After Time, che ottiene un grande successo *1988: Viene pubblicato l'album di debutto di Jovanotti Anni novanta *1990: **Il concerto di Vasco Rossi riempie per la prima volta uno stadio italiano **Mariah Carey debutta con un album omonimo *1991: Freddie Mercury si spegne per AIDS *1992: Viene pubblicata la colonna sonora più venduta di tutti i tempi: The Bodyguard: Original Soundtrack Album, dove compare anche Whitney Houstonhttp://www.examiner.com/article/whitney-houston-the-actress-a-brief-but-successful-chapter *1993-1996: La musica dance ottiene un grande successo, compreso l'eurodance *1996: Eminem pubblica il suo primo album: Infinite *1997: Viene pubblicato Candle in the Wind 1997, che con 33 milioni di copie vendute è il singolo più venduto di tutti i tempihttp://img299.imageshack.us/img299/3315/guinness2007.pdf *1999: Britney Spears pubblica il suo album di debutto XXI secolo Anni duemila *2001: Nasce Amici, trasmissione di Maria De Filippi per giovani promesse del canto, ballo e recitazione *2002: Viene pubblicato Asereje, singolo delle Las Ketchup che diventerà un tormentone *2004: Nasce il format del talent show X Factor *2005: **Madonna pubblica Hung Up, che riesce ad arrivare alla prima posizione in 41 Paesi.Guinness World Records 2007, pag.187 *2009 ** Michael Jackson muore all'età di 50 anni ** I Black Eyed Peas dominano per 26 settimane consecutive la ''Billboard'' Hot 100 con i singoli Boom Boom Pow e I Gotta Feeling''http://www.billboard.com/#/news/jay-sean-sends-peas-packing-from-hot-100-1004020213.story Anni duemiladieci *2010: ** Lady Gaga trionfa agli MTV Video Music Awards aggiudicandosi 9 statuette su 13 nomine ** Viene pubblicato ''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa), singolo di Shakira in duetto con i Freshlyground, inno ufficiale dei Mondiali di calcio ** Muore Lelio Luttazzi all'età di 87 anni *2011 ** Il festivalbar torna in onda dal 12 giugno ogni domenica per tutta l'estate ** Muore Amy Winehouse all'età di 27 anni *2012: ** All'età di 48 anni, muore Whitney Houston ** I Rolling Stones celebrano i loro 50 anni di carriera ** Muore Donna Summer all'età di 63 anni ** Muore Giorgio Consolini all'età di 91 anni *2013: Muore Patti Page all'età di 85 anni Note Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Cronologie Categoria:Storia della musica